Alejandro and Sierra's Talk : The sequel
by blj141414
Summary: The sequel to Alejandro and Sierra's Talk. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Note : I own nothing.

It was a strange day on the Total drama jet. Strange because Sierra was not drooling over Cody while in first class.  
"That's strange. Sierra has not been stalking me since that kiss happened. All I can say is...Thank you Alejandro!", Cody thought as he saw her sitting with Heather and talking "And now that I think about it, without Sierra stalking me, maybe I can focus on getting Gwen to love and/or stalk me!", Cody thought with pure joy. He wouldn't mind having Gwen stalk him.  
Meanwhile, Sierra was talking to Heather.  
"And that's how I became the president of my 15th Total Drama fan club!", Sierra said.  
"Great. So, you must have some idea of who is going next?, Heather said "Yup. According to my stats, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is going next to the drop of shame!". Sierra said. Then she excused herself and went to the confessional.  
"Okay. So I kind of have been ignoring Cody since that kiss with Alejandro. I haven't been giving him foot rubs or rubbing his wonderful brown hair. He must be so upset!", Sierra said while in the confessional.  
Meanwhile, outside of the confessional, Cody was eating chocolates and humming all the world tour songs sung so far."Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!", Cody hummed.  
"Geez, Cody! Why are you so happy!", Courtney said. "Yeah, I'd like to know that, too!", Heather said.

"Oh, no reason. It's just that Sierra hasn't been stalking me lately!", Cody said.  
"Yeah, I've noticed that. I wonder why...", Heather said.  
Suddenly chris came on the intercom. "In preparation for landing, please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold.", Chris said.  
At the cargo hold, everyone was waiting to find out why they are there."Now what", Leshawna the floor opened up and they all fell to the cold ground full with snow.  
Chris, using a fan, flew out the jet and explained that they were in Germany. He then had them sang a quiet song to avoid an avalanche.  
Noah: Keep it down, so I can win the loot!  
Owen: Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!  
Noah and Heather: Shhhh!  
Heather: Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.  
Gwen: Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!  
Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!  
Alejandro: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.  
Leshawna: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do. Sorry, Harold.  
Lindsay: Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came.  
Tyler: You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!  
After the avalanche caused by Tyler's yelling, everyone walked up the mountain.  
Sierra had noticed Leshawna and Alejandro flirting during the song.  
"What should I do? But why would I care about Alejandro? I mean we kissed but I didn't expect that to happen. OMG, don't tell me I am falling for Alejandro! But I love Cody!"  
Sierra decided to do nothing about Alejandro and Leshawna's flirting. Besides, she belived she should be worried about Cody, not Alejandro just because of one stupid kiss when he was probably trying to trick her anyways.  
"I smell..food!", Owen said as they got closer to the top of the then ran up the mountain intill he saw the meat grinders and the meat."Ah!Food!", He yelled.  
"It's beautiful!", Owen said as he began digging into the meat.  
"Easy tiger.", Chris said at Owen.  
As Chris explained the challenge and Courtney and Heather argued about Heather having thrown their electric meat grinder away, Sierra was thinking about how bad things would be if Cody found out about the kiss( what she didn't know was Cody already knew and was very happy about it).  
The teams then went to there grinders. When Heather complained about shoveling the meat, the rest of Team Amazon yelled at her to shove it. As the Teams shovelled the meat, Sierra made a meat statue of Cody. The problem was the statue had Cody's head and Alejandro's body.  
Heather, looking at her, yelled"hey! Why does that meat statue have a body like Alejandro!"

"Oh, no reason. I must be bad at making meat statues", Sierra said, hoping Heather would just get back to work. Luckily for her, Heather did.  
Team Amazon soon ran out of meat."This is a disaster! Thanks to Sierra, theres no meat left.", Courtney said.  
"We could use meat Cody.", Heather suggested.  
Suddenly the meat statue of Cody head with Alejandro's body slid down the mountain.  
"Meat Cody! No!", Sierra yelled.  
"Ah. Or not", Courtney said While being carried by Izzy, Noah said, "Ha! Cody's got a tiny Sausage!".  
"At least my team has a sausage!", Cody said back.  
Just then, all of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot found out Owen had ate all the sausage meat.  
"Oh, so spice-ie.", Owen said while laying next to the meat grinder. He then burped.  
"Dude, that was raw meat. Not good.", Chris said.  
"Argh! I have an idea. We can ride Owen down the hill!", Alejandro said as he approached Chris.  
"No way! That's cheating! Forget it!", Courtney said.  
"Owen is stuffed with meat. I say he's fit for sausage duty!", Chris said.  
Then two teams went down the mountain. The only team that didn't was Team Amazon.  
"Way to lose the challenge, Heather.", Courtney said. In order to keep everyone from getting mad at her, Heather came up with an idea. All of Team Amazon jumped on the meat intill it turned into a meat surf board. They then slid down the board went up a ramp, making them go high up in the air and fall off the meat board.  
The first team to make it down the mountain was Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. The last was Team Amazon.  
Chris then talked about the next challenge and gave out the hats each team would wear. Then he explained that someone in Team Amazon would have to wear the lederhosen. Not wanting to wear it in front of Gwen, Cody said that Sierra would look really hot in the lederhosen.  
"Oh. That's great, Cody." Sierra said All of Team Amazon was weirded out by how Sierra didn't seem to care about the chance for Cody to think she's hot, including Sierra.  
"I choose Sierra.", Chris said.  
Later, everyone had to learn how to do a dance by wacthing chef whlie on the dance pads. Sierra had no problem with the dance because it was a German dance and her grandparents had be German. Then when Alejandro looked at her, she started to lose he balance but was still able to dance ok.  
She also felt herself getting a little sad when Alejandro gave Leshawna a pep talk after Heather had laughed at Leshawna's dancing.  
Later on, Chris explained the second part of challenge which involved kicking or punching another dancer off the dance pad while dancing.  
It was Owen vs. Heather, Sierra vs. DJ, Alejandro vs. Cody and Noah vs. Leshawna.  
When Sierra saw Alejandro slap Cody off the platform, she felt all the love she was slowly losing for Cody come back and kicked DJ off the platform dance pad quickly so she could hurry up and finish the challenge. Then it was Heather vs. Leshawna and Alejandro vs. Sierra.  
"Oh NO! I Can't hit Alejandro! What should I do?" , Sierra thought.

"Well, hello Sierra. Still remember that..oh I shouldn't talk about it here", Alejandro said.  
"What is he talking about?", Heather asked Sierra.  
"Oh nothing!", Sierra said.  
Meanwhile, below the platforms, there team mates were cheering them on.  
"Come on Sierra! Don't burn out now!", Courtney said "Stay on the platform Leshawna!", DJ yelled.  
"I'm not going anywhere!", Leshawna yelled back.  
"That's it! Seize the day!", Alejandro yelled to Leshawna.  
"Argh! She's not even on your team!", Heather yelled.  
Heather then slapped Leshawna, which caused Leshawna to slap her off the platform, jump off the platform herself and beat Heather till Heather's tooth came out.  
Alejandro, seeing Heather be beaten, decided to just wait for Sierra to hit him. But there was a problem.  
"Shouldn't I hit Alejandro. I mean he slapped Cody. My sweet Cody... That's it! I must think of Cody!, Sierra thought.  
"For Cody!", Sierra yelled and then hit Alejandro.  
"Team Amazon wins again!", Chris said.  
"We won? I won?I won! I won! HA!", Sierra yelled. Then she passed out on her platform.  
Chris tried to wake her up by making her platform shock her but it didn't work.  
Later, after chef pulled Leshawna off Heather, Chris explained what Team Amazon wins.  
"Team Amazon! Fresh baked food awaits you in first class!"  
Team Amazon cheered.  
Later on at the jet, Sierra was walking in the cargo hold and trying to think all her emotions out.  
"This is where that stupid kiss happened.", Sierra thought.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps coming. Who could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enjoy!

Sierra decided to hid and see who is coming to the cargo hold. It was Alejandro and Noah, who were talking.

"So, remind me why we're going to this dark, dust-infested cargo hold.", Noah said.

"I will tell you once were inside the cargo hold.", Alejandro told him. Once they reached the cargo hold, Alejandro started to speak.

"I brought you here because since we are the smartest people in our team we could come up with some ways to hopefully make it to the final two together."

"Oh,joy. That would be great.", Noah said sarcastically. Alejandro, ignoring how sarcastic Noah was just continued talking.

"I have already found ways to help our Team.", Alejandro said.

"Besides making Leshawna go crazy on Heather to get Leshawna kicked off?", Noah said.

"Yes, besides that, I have kissed Sierra."

Noah was shocked."Why would you do that!", Noah asked.

"Because whenever I get a girl to fall for me, I can make their team lose and get them kicked off.", Alejandro replied.

"But she is totally a nut-job for Cody! Remember how she yelled "for Cody" when she slapped you.", Noah said.

"Yes but if you remembered correctly, she has not been stalking him lately. In fact when he said she would look hot in those lederhosen,she didn't even care. That's all because she was thinking of Alejandro Burromuerto.", Alejandro said.

"True", Noah replied, feeling a little angry about how much of a mean person Alejandro truly was.

As Sierra listened to their conversation, she felt so foolish. She knew he had kissed her to somehow get her kicked off and yet she still had her feelings for Cody fading.

"I should confront Alejandro!", Sierra thought.

"Alejandro!", Sierra yelled while coming out of her hiding place. Noah and Alejandro were shocked because they didn't know she was there.

"Hi Sierra. We were just talking about you and how beautiful you are.", Alejandro said. Sierra felt herself blushing but knowing he was lying she tried to control it.

"How dare you even think of trying to make me fall for you so I can end up getting kicked off you...you Aledorkdro!", she yelled. To her surprise while Noah looked shocked, Alejandro just smirked and walked closer to her. She walked back until her back touched a large crate. He walked even closer to her until they were only two inches away from each other.

"What are you doing!", Noah yelled.

"Noah, go back to economy class.", Alejandro said. Noah didn't want to leave her with Alejandro but felt it's best to just listen to Alejandro.

"Ok...But don't do anything crazy.", Noah said. He looked at Sierra for a second, then left.

"Well, now that Noah's left it's just you and me.", Alejandro said, still smirking. He then put his hands on both sides of the crate, keeping Sierra from going anywhere.

"Yeah, just us.", Sierra said. Alejandro than placed one of his hands on her face and started to rub her face.

"You're face is so beautiful.I'm so glad I got to kiss fact my heart was beating very fast after that kiss.", he whispered.

"Lies. All stupid lies!", Sierra said.

"Well, it's not all lies. My heart was beating fast after the kiss just like your was.", Alejandro said.

"How did he know that!", Sierra thought.

"How would you feel if I told Cody we kissed?", he said.

"You wouldn't dare.", Sierra said.

"I would unless you keep quiet about me tricking girls and... If you kiss me again.", he said.

At that she didn't know what to do. She had to admit her heart had been beating really fast the whole time he has talking, which she knew meant she did want to kiss him. But she knew he was evil. Still she couldn't have Cody find out about the first time she kissed Alejandro, so she quickly kissed him and ran out the cargo hold.

"Hmm. Maybe I should think about having her for myself.", Alejandro said.

Later while everyone was asleep, Alejandro went back to economy class. When hearing Alejandro's footsteps, Noah woke up.

"Hey Alejandro?", Noah said.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to Sierra?", Noah said.

"Oh, nothing just threatened to tell Cody about the kiss unless she keeps quiet about my tricking people and kisses me again.", Alejandro said.

"Ok, why would Cody care about Sierra kissing you and did you kiss Sierra again! "

"The thing is Sierra thinks Cody would care about that. And the reason I kissed her was because I'm thinking about maybe...Having her for myself.", Alejandro said

"What did you say?", Noah said. He decided to go back to sleep and ignore the feelings of sadness and guilt for leaving Sierra alone with Alejandro.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah looked around. All he saw was darkness. Darkness and Sierra.  
"How could you leave me alone with Alejandro.", she said.  
"I didn't mean to, Sierra. I didn't know how bad it would be for you", Noah said "You didn't know how bad it would be for me? You knew from the start Alejandro was up to no good. You were just scared of Alejandro once you saw his true nature so you decided to leave me with him and save yourself!", Sierra said.  
"That's not true.", Noah said back.  
"It is true!", Sierra yelled at him. Suddenly he was woken up by a horrible taste in his mouth. He spit what was in his mouth out and saw it was a rat that had fallen from the celling.  
"Argh! Stupid economy class!", he said."What a horrible dream I had. But why do I fell guilty about Sierra. I mean it's not my fault what happened in the cargo hold", Noah thought.  
"Being back here has some perks.", Tyler said while looking at Lindsay.  
"Next time we get on this plane, we better be back in first class.", Alejandro said. Noah looked at him to see he had an eyepatch on." I wonder where he got that from?", Noah thought.  
"Yeah, cool! Let's be a team! A team that gets along. All of us, with everyone forgiving everything that might have happened by accident.", Owen said while hugging Alejandro with one arm.  
"Or-!", Owen then said and accidentally threw Alejandro across the room.  
Meanwhile Lindsay and DJ were talking.  
"I feel bad about voting of Leshawna. All she did was hurt Heather. I'm hurting innocent animals! How long can a curse last anyway?", DJ said. Lindsay then put her hand on his and said "cheer up DJ. If Tyler can comeback, anything can happen! Maybe we will become the best team ever!".  
Chris, at the economy class door said,"here's the best team ever...Is actally what I'll say when I get to first class!".DJ then put his head down.  
Meanwhile, in first class Sierra was in her chair just sleeping, sometimes yelling fits of,"go away Alejandro!" and "I only kiss Cody!".  
"What's up with her?", Gwen asked.  
"And what does it have to do with Alejandro and kissing?", Heather asked, who at the time was trying to cover up the black eye she got from Leshawna with make-up. Cody decided to got to the confessional.  
*Confessional*  
Cody stepped into the confessional, closed the door and sat down."Ok, at first I was happy that Alejandro had kissed Sierra because it meant she would stop stalking me so much. But I just wish it wouldn't bother her so much. It makes me feel like the bad guy for wanting anything to happen to get her to stop stalking me!", Cody said, then he asked,"I'm not the bad guy,right!".  
He then stepped out of the confessional when Chris came on the intercom."Brace for landing. We've arrived at our next destination. The amazon! But the runway's a little short.", he said. Courtney buckled her seatbelt when she heard that.  
"Team Amazon in the amazon? That's got to be a lucky sign.",Gwen said. Chris then came back on the intercom and said,"gosh, I hope none of the Amazons said this might be lucky for them, that would be disastrous.", he said, not really caring if they did or not.  
Later( after the horrible crash on the runway), Chris started to explain the challenge.  
"Teams must walk along an ancient inca trail, through the peruvian jungle, all the way to Machu Picchu. Hidden somewhere in the ruins of Machu Picchu, a golden treasure awaits for you to discover. Find the treasure to win first class tickets to our next destination. Last team to arrive will have to send someone home. And be warned, the jungle contain many insects." At that, Cody raised his hand."Yes Cody, the legal department made me well aware of your deadly allergies and insisted we supply and EpiPen."  
Cody tried to grab the EpiPen, but Chris explained Cody could not be the one to have it in case he passed out. Sierra wanted to carry Cody's EpiPen so badly but since she felt guilty about her kisses with Alejandro, she decided not to ask. Cody, wanting to make her feel better about the one kiss that he did know about asked her if she wanted to but she said,"I don't feel I can be trusted with things involving you, Cody."  
"Ok then. Well will you carry it, Gwen?", he asked. She said fine and the challenge was about to began after Chris explained more rules and gave out walkie-talkies. At Least it would began when Chris explained one more rule he had come up with when he remembered the kissed between Alejandro and Sierra.  
"Oh and one more thing. Team Amazon has to follow Team I'm so very hot." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

"What! But why?", Heather complained."If I told you,it wouldn't be as much as you finding out on your own.", Chris said.

Sierra was just frozen in place."If with have to follow Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot, that means I have to spend more time with...Alejandro...", Sierra thought."What's wrong, Sierra?", Cody asked. Sierra said nothing was wrong and then looked at Alejandro. He saw her looking and smirked, which caused her to blush and get scared at the same time."Teams, I wish you good luck.", Chris said but Sierra (who most times hangs on to every word Chris says) was too lost in thought.

Team Victory choosed a left path."We should go left.", Tyler said, wanting to go any path Lindsay did."Let's have Sierra pick which path we should go.", Alejandro said while going over to Sierra and looking her in the eyes."Um let's go the path Tyler said so if it's the wrong path, everyone will be wrong.", Sierra said, feeling very uncomfortable about Alejandro being the one to suggest they listen to her.

Seeing how uncomfortable Sierra was made Heather start to wonder what was going on."Ok, something's going on with Sierra and Alejandro and I'm going to find out what it is!", Heather thought.

Meanwhile, Team Victory was first to make it to a zip-line above a river and got to use the T-bar as a reward. Chris explained every other team would have to use the zip-line hand over hand.

Meanwhile, during teams Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Amazon's walk to the zip-line, bugs started biting them."Hey,thanks for taking my EpiPen. You know how to use it, right?", Cody said to Gwen.

"Not a clue.", Gwen said. Cody then got a perverted face and said to Gwen,"I get bit, you jam the needle into my naked butt cheek."Uh, good luck with that.", Gwen said after giving Cody his EpiPen. Suddenly a huge bug grabbed onto Cody and tried to fly away with him."Cody!No!", Sierra yelled. She then knocked the bug down by throwing a stone at it. Cody then fell into her arms.

"I'm the only one who will always be there for you !", Sierra said. She then decided to hold Cody all the way to the zip-line.

"That sounds just like old Sierra. I guess saving me brings the crazy back into her!", Cody thought.

When Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Amazon reached the platform to slid down the zip-line, Tyler was confused."Where's the hanging on thingy part?, Tyler asked."The hanging on thingy?", Chris asked back."You know, the riding stick. The graby, whatcha call , the zipper buckle handle!", Tyler said, not knowing the T-bar's name.

"Getting colder.", Chris said about the names Tyler was giving for the T-bar."We need no T-bar! We are Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Amazon!", Alejandro said. Alejandro then took off his belt and used it to slide down the zip-line. Owen tried to slide down slide down it using his hands, but he pulled it down and got in the water and was attacked by piranhas and had to swim to the other side. After Tyler, Izzy, Noah,Courtney,Heather,Cody, Sierra and Gwen made it to the other side, they continued on their way.

Meanwhile Team Victory saw Chris while they were running to Machu Picchu."Chris please tell me you have food, cause were starving!, DJ said."Victory twins! You're still in first place and this is your reward!", Chris said. He cut a rope that dropped a box that broke to show that inside it had bananas."Wow!", DJ said."All the bananas you can eat!", Chris said.

"Let's make camp here.", Alejandro said when it became dusk. Since Heather heard him say that, she said,"Let's camp near Chris is a total loser team." Sierra, who had been watching Cody during the whole walk after the zip-line suddenly turned to Heather and asked, "But why, Heather?". Heather explained that it was so if the other team tried to move early, they could hear them and could catch up to them.

"Don't think of going anywhere too early, cause my team will hear you!", Heather said to Alejandro."Heather, are you sure the reason you have decided to camp near my team is not because you must be near me?", Alejandro asked."Argh! As if I would want to be near someone like you.", Heather said. Sierra knew Heather liked Alejandro secretly and she wondered when Heather would just admit it already.

Night came quickly and some but not all of the people in the teams were sleeping. Sierra was smelling Cody's shoes since she felt less guilty, while Cody was pretending to be asleep so she wouldn't do anything more crazy. Suddenly she saw a shadow above her and saw it was Alejandro. She started to feel all the guilt coming back so she dropped Cody's shoes.

"Sierra, we have to talk away from are teammates.", Alejandro said. "Now?", she asked. He told her yes so they went a little bit away from their team. When they started to walk away two people followed them: Cody and Heather, who had heard them speaking.

"Ok, what is it now. I was enjoying smelling Cody's shoes when you came along.", Sierra said when they got away from the other teammates (except for Cody and Heather who were following them). Cody and Heather were behind different trees watching Heather and Alejandro. " I wanted to know how you plan to help out my team to make up for me not telling Cody about our kisses.", Alejandro asked.

"They kissed!", Heather thought."They have kissed more than once!", Cody thought. Suddenly Chris came out from the trees. "Hello, Alejandro and Sierra! Hope you two are prepared to sing a song together." What about the others?", Sierra asked. "Nope. Just you and Alejandro!", Chris said."Estúpido" , Alejandro thought.

Alejandro and Sierra just looked around for a second, then Alejandro smirked and began to sing.

Alejandro: How must you plan to help me.

Because I shut my mouth, Cody knows nothing about-.

Sierra: You're the one who kissed me first. I could just go tell him that,

but if I tried my heart for some reason would feel like its full of sap.

Alejandro: Well I don't know why.

Is it because you want me cause I-

Sierra: What! No, well maybe. But I love Codykins.

But I must admit

I can't help myself anymore

so for one more kiss

I promise

I'll help you win the next challenge!

Sierra then got closer to Alejandro, which made him have to control a victory laugh."I knew she would fall for me. But I will hopefully get to keep her around longer than the other girls.", Alejandro thought. Suddenly, Heather came from behind the tree and yelled,"how dare you try to help Alejandro's team win the next challenge!"

Sierra tried to explain herself but Heather would not listen. Heather just grabbed Sierra's hand and dragged her back to their team."Seems Heather is jealous of Sierra kissing me more than she is angry about Sierra offering to help my team.", Alejandro thought. When Alejandro left to go back to his team's camp and Chris had disappeared somewhere, Cody came from behind the tree.

"Wow. Looks like Sierra is starting to really be in love with me and Alejandro.", Cody said to himself as he walked back to camp.

Later, while it was still night time, Noah and the rest of team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot woke up to a noise. They realized it was a bunch of huge killer bugs and yelled. One of the bugs started to drag Owen away and Alejandro saw that but because he hated Owen he said nothing and just continued hitting the other bugs with sticks.

Even later at daybreak, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot awoke after falling asleep after their long fight. Alejandro, not wanting to have to find Owen told his team they have no time for head counts and to hurry. Team Amazon, hearing the other team's footsteps, followed nearby.

Team Victory was the first to make it to Machu Picchu. They were walking on their hands and knees because they were worn out after being attacked by monkeys."The Team Victory twosome! Somehow you two are still in first place. Find the treasure before anyone else and you guys will leave Peru.. In first class!", Chris said."Yes,yes, yes", Lindsay yelled while DJ was shaken.

"What happened to him?", Chris asked."Same old story. Attacked by miniature monkeys.", Lindsay said."I deserved it. I always deserve it!", DJ said."But this time the animals hurt you. And we are still in first place. Maybe for once the person going home won't be on are team!", Lindsay said while putting a hand on DJ's back, trying to comfort him. DJ, feeling better said,"split up! We will cover more ground.".

When Team Amazon and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot made it to Machu Picchu, Chris stopped Alejandro's team.

"On no. You can't start searching until the whole team is here.", Chris said.

Tyler then yelled out,"Owen!".

"You never said that. You're making up the rules as we go.", Alejandro said to Chris.

"And this surprises you because..", Chris said.

"Fine! I will go search for our teammate.", Alejandro said while running back down the steps of Machu Picchu."Ha! Now it will take them more time to start searching for the treasure...Unless someone tries to help them.", Heather said while glaring at Sierra.

Later, Alejandro was still searching for Owen."Owen!", he yelled. He then accidentally walked into a very large cocoon. Something in it was screaming so he teared up the lower part of it to reveal Owen's face."Al!", Owen yelled

"What happened to you!", Alejandro asked.

"You saw! You watched the caterpillars drag me away!", Owen said.

"I don't know what you mean.", Alejandro said, lying but sounding like he was innocent.

"The others were asleep but you-you had your eye open! I saw you.", Owen said, still not fully believing Alejandro.

"Obviously, you're wrong the others went ahead without you. I refused to move until I found you.", Alejandro said.

"So you're my only friend?"

"It would seem so, Owen.", Alejandro said. Seeing Alejandro's creepy smile and eye patch, Owen responded by saying,"wow. I've never been so scared of a friend before.". Alejandro then ripped the whole cocoon, making Owen fall on his face."Thanks.", Owen said.

Later, the rest of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot was sitting down, just waiting for Owen and Alejandro. "Tick tock, tick tock.", Chris said while looking at his watch. Finally, the two made it to their team."We found it!", Tyler yelled. He and Owen were digging out this weird looking wooden block with a triangle shade top."We found it! The olden treasure!", Owen said.

"Great, except were looking for golden treasure.", Chris said." I found it!", Lindsay said. She was holding a golden statue. 'Like that!", Chris said. "Victory for Team Victory!", Chris said.

Owen lifted the treasure he had found and the sun shined on the side topped block. Suddenly it glowed and Machu Picchu started to fall to pieces."RUN!", Chris said.

Later, Team Amazon was at the drop of shame. "Why are we even hear. Team Chris is so ugly came in last since they had to find Owen!", Heather said. "Because I don't like you.", Chris said.

"Alright Amazons. Are you ready to find out who you choose to eliminate?", Chris asked, standing next to a t.v.

The t.v. turned on. It showed that Gwen voted for Heather and Courtney also voted for Heather. Then the t.v. showed Heather voting for Sierra."What! Why did Heather vote for Sierra!", Gwen asked."I have my reasons.", Heather said. Then it showed Sierra in the confessional deciding to vote for herself.

"I just can't take the guilt.", Sierra said sadly on the t.v. "Guilt about what?", Courtney asked. Last it showed Cody voting for Sierra."I know Sierra's been feeling bad lately but she is still too crazy for me to deal with. I'm sorry world. Hate me if you want to but I vote for Sierra."

"There all done.", Chris looked to see Sierra crying. Not because she seemed to be going home, but because he voted for her."I don't understand... If he does not know about the kisses with Alejandro, why would he vote for me? Does he truly hate me?", Sierra thought ( once again what she didn't know was he did know about all the kisses, but they are not the reason he voted for her).

"You know, this would be a really sad time to see Sierra go... If this was an elimination challenge!", Chris said.

"What!", Cody and Heather said."Surprise!", Chris said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

It was the day after the last challenge and everyone in Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Amazon were sitting in economy class except Izzy. While Owen, Tyler and Noah were talking they wondered where she had gone off to. When Alejandro explained that she had went to the control room, everyone gasped. Suddenly economy class started moving wildly. When it stopped, everyone was a mess.  
The only one who had not been flying around the room was Sierra, who was stuffing her face full of ice cream and crying."Get it together!", Heather said while dragging Sierra out of economy class. She dragged Sierra all the way to the jet lunch room.  
"What's your problem?", Heather asked.

"Cody voted for me! And after all I've done for him! But why do you care? You voted for me because I kissed Alejandro.", Sierra said.

"It was not because you kissed Alejandro! It's because you tried to help his team!", Heather said in denial.

Suddenly Izzy came on the intercom."If you look out your window, you will get to see what happens when a plane does a somersault!", she said, which caused everyone on the Jet to worry. Then Chef came on the intercom and said,"Gimme that! Ah, y'all might want to hang on to something heavy...".

The plane then started moving wildly again until it landed in some water near the museum called the Louvre. Chris then proceeded to argue with Chef.  
"You said we were landing at the Eiffel Tower.", Chris said.  
"And you said you was gonna replace that curtain with a locked door!", Chef yelled.

Later, the contestants were outside listening to Chris." I didn't get a chance to prep my introduction, what with the unexpected water landing. I'm just going to give the highlights.", Chris said "France, city of love, art gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless artwork.", Chris said, reading the cards that told the highlight of his introduction.  
"EEE! Paris! There is only one guy I want to share this with, the guy I've been dreaming about since we've been apart. Where is Tyler?", Lindsay said. Tyler then went next to her.  
"Hey Lindsay.", Tyler said.

"Are you sure you're Tyler, cause you seem different inside my head.", Lindsay said to Tyler. She then talked about going shopping, which caused Chris to hold her mouth."There is no time for shopping! The first challenge is about to start! Everyone, inside the loaf!", Chris said. Courtney tried to correct him on what he said but he ignored her.  
Next, they were inside the museum and Chris was explaining the challenge while Chef brought out a large crate."Challenge time, kids! Each team gets their very own famous statue. Team Victory, yours is Rodin's the thinker. Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, you guys get the Venus de Milo.", Chris said.  
"Ah Venus. Such beauty.", Alejandro said while looking at a picture of it."Calm down, lover boy.", Chris said.  
"Amazons, you ladies get The Statue of David. Here's how it works. Its up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in the loui-um I mean Louvre ", Chris said.  
"Well that shouldn't be too hard. Statues are big. Plus I'm amazing at reading brochure maps.", Courtney said."About that... Chef has broken the statues into pieces and we've hidden them. First team to get all their pieces, race to the pyramid court and reassemble them wins.", Chris said.  
"But The thinker isn't located in the Louvre, and The Statue of David isn't even in France.", Alejandro said."Well, we're not using the actual statues. Those are priceless. Chef made some fake ones. Right?", Chris said. Chef then stayed silent and looked uneasily into the camera, then ran off.  
Chris decided to ignore that and continued on talking. "Oh, I almost forgot the twist. Here's your motivation.", Chris said. Then he took out a controller and pressed the red button to open the crate. It broke and it showed a sasquatch, a bear with a chainsaw and a baby seal."Aww, look DJ, its that baby seal accidently ran over in the Yukon!", Lindsay said. DJ then got a worried face. The baby seal got angry and DJ jumped onto Lindsay's arms. Everyone then started running.  
Later, the teams were looking for their statue pieces."Come on guys! There's no way I'm gonna let the boys be us to the pyramid court. We have to find the rest of these things fast!, Heather said while holding part of The Statue Of David's torso. Meanwhile, Sierra was looking at a statue of two people hugging. Courtney tried to comfort her, but she just cried and fell to the floor. As Cody looked at her, suddenly the bear with the chainsaw came."Ahh!", Cody yelled. Cody jumped onto Heather's arms and Courtney and Gwen were holding each other.  
Sierra just continued crying. The bear tried to hurt them with the chainsaw but the chainsaw got jammed. While it tried to fix its chainsaw, Heather talked to Cody. "Cody, you got Sierra into this mess, so you have to get her out!", Heather said. She then dropped Cody.  
Cody went over to Sierra and tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Gwen, getting annoyed by her crying, told Cody that her and the others can do the challenge by themselves and for him to just handle Sierra on his own. Then Gwen, Heather and Courtney left those two alone. Suddenly the bear came over to Sierra without its chainsaw and started crying with her. Cody then dragged her away while the bear was crying.  
Meanwhile, to get another piece of their statue, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot had to navigate through some lasers. Alejandro suggested Noah do it. Noah would have said no because of what he did to Sierra but he remembered they had a challenge to do.  
Later, Cody could not get Sierra to stop crying, so Chris came up behind him and complained about the fact they had a challenge to do, then he heard the song bell and was happy again. Sierra then offered to sing and did, but not in the way Cody wanted.

**Sierra**: I love Paris in the springtime!  
Je t'aime Paris in the fall!  
**Cody**: That's great, Sierra! Keep going!  
**Sierra**: It's the city of love in the summer!  
But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause...  
Cody broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!  
Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!  
Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!  
Oui, my friends! They will-!  
Aww...  
Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!  
**Cody**: Wait up, Sierra!  
**Owen**: Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!  
**Noah**: Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe.  
**Sierra**: Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!  
**Heather**: Cody! What are you doing?  
**Cody**: I'm trying!  
**Sierra**: Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you...  
If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-  
Oui, end up in Paris!  
Oui, feeling despairs!  
And the boy won't even take you outside!  
**Heather**: All she wants to do is go outside? Do it, Cody!

Cody then grabbed her hand to take her outside but she pulled her hand away and walked with him. He found a table near a picture of the Eiffel Tower and decided it was the best place to sit. Once they sat down, Cody said," nice view, right?". She ignored him. Then she said,"Cody, since you don't care about me, I have something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it?", Cody asked.

"Well... I kissed Alejandro...twice. And I would have done it a third time but Heather stopped me.", Sierra said. She expected Cody to be shocked but to her surprise, he was not shocked at all.

"I know you did Sierra.", Cody said.

"You knew? But how?", Sierra asked.

"Well, I was watching you and Alejandro both times. At first I was happy because you were too busy thinking about Alejandro to bother me. And I was about to rethink voting for you because when you started feeling guilty I felt bad, but then you started acting crazy again!", Cody said.

"But that means all the guilt I felt was for nothing?", Sierra said. She then felt her eyes start to tear up.

"No..Please don't-", Cody said until he was interrupted by her crying again.

"Ugh!", he yelled as he started to take her hand and bring her back inside the museum.

Once her got to his team, Heather yelled at him as she saw Sierra crying.

"I thought you were fixing her!", Heather said.

"Look, I don't know what she wants.", Cody said. Sierra then cried again, which caused Cody to get angry.

"Enough! Sierra, Put a sock in it!", he yelled. Sierra then looked at Cody and stopped crying.

"Ok. You know what? Today is terrible. I hate today. You know why?It's because you're not bugging me. You're not invading my personal space, touching my things, smelling my hair. All annoying but you know what? You do it all with a certain feeling I've gotten used to. I thought I hated those things, but I see I was wrong.", Cody said.

"Really?", Sierra said with a smile.

"Yes. Now please stop crying. I want things to be the way they were before. Kind of how I would prefer a slap to the face over a kick in the chestnuts.", Cody said. Sierra then hugged him tightly.

"Now, if the love fest can stop, lets get on to the fashion show challenge between DJ and Lindsay!", Chris said.

"Fashion show?", Cody said.

DJ then explained how his team lost yet again and how Lindsay and him would have to pick other contestants to be models on a runway in the museum. Whoever had the best model would not have to go home. DJ also explained how he believed he would be the one going home and how he was happy because he could finally stop hurting animals.

Lindsay picked Tyler (of course) and then DJ had to pick.

_"Hmm... I can't pick Courtney. Shes not that ugly.. Gwen is not that ugly... Ah!I know who I'll! She's not that ugly, but she sure is crazy!_", DJ thought. He then picked Sierra.

Later on, Tyler came out on the runway first. He had his head in a picture frame and a very girly shirt on. Noah started laughing as he modeled, causing him to lose focus and fall off the runway. The Judges of the runway (Heather, Chris and Alejandro) were not impressed.

Next, Sierra walked onto stage just wearing her normal pants and DJ's shirt. "Go Sierra!", Cody yelled.

When she made it to the end of the runway she looked at Alejandro, who just smiled at her."Well, Heather?Alejandro? What do you have to say?", Chris asked.

"Crazy and stupid. But enough about Sierra. I give DJ's shirt a ten!", Heather said. Alejandro then started to speak.

"With such a great model, it's hard to give this anything but a ten.", Alejandro said while giving an award winning look to Sierra, causing her to turn away from him.

"Yeah right, there is nothing great about Sierra.", Heather said to Alejandro.

"And why do you care about what I think of Sierra?", Alejandro said back. Heather just blushed and turned her head around with a frown.

"Enough out of you two. I give the shirt a ten. .. And Sierra's ok. Victory to DJ!", Chris said.

"What!", DJ said, surprised and unhappy he was not going home.

Later on the Jumbo Jet, Sierra was walking in the Jet food court when she saw Noah.

'Oh. Hi Noah.", she said. Noah, in his normal tone, told her he had to say he was sorry to her.

"Sorry for what?", Sierra asked. Noah just rolled his eyes and said he was sorry for leaving her with Alejandro back in the cargo hold the other day. She accepted his apology and went back to first class.


	7. Chapter 7

After the events of the last challenge, everyone on Team Amazon was trying to relax. Well everyone except Heather, who was climbing into the air vent that was above Gwen and Courtney.  
"What is she doing?", Gwen asked Courtney.  
"I don't know?", Courtney said.  
"Unless she has turned into Izzy and is looking for elves, it probably has something to do with Alejandro.", Gwen said.  
"If I didn't know any better, I would think Heather liked him!", Courtney said, thinking that Heather probably did like Alejandro.  
"Eww! That's like the Grinch having a crush on somebody!", Gwen laughed.  
Meanwhile, Sierra was talking to Cody. Cody was still trying to get used to accepting Sierra's love of him, which he found really, really hard to do.  
"Cody, I can't wait till the day we are married!", Sierra said.  
"Oh.. That's great..", Cody said. Suddenly he heard Heather, who was crawling in the air vent, say something.  
"Eww. What is this doing in here?", Heather said. Heather then popped her head and one hand with something in it out of the vent. The thing in her hand was Cody's toothbrush.  
Sierra gasped and then said,"oh! I've been looking for Cody's new tooth brush everywhere!". She then ran to Heather and Heather gave the toothbrush to her. She then started brushing her teeth with the toothbrush." Aww, come on, Heather! That was my 9th and final tooth brush.", Cody complained. He then saw Sierra brushing her teeth with the toothbrush, which caused him to groan.  
Later on, Heather was in the part of the vent that was inside loser class. She had a pen and writing pad with her. She heard DJ, who was the last person left in Team Victory, say he was going to try to lose the next challenge. This caused her to pop out of the air vent and yell the word, "what!".  
When she fell onto the floor, at first Noah and Alejandro were shocked, then they were amused. "What have we here?", Alejandro asked. Heather, who was still on the floor and next to Owen's feet, started to smell Owen's feet, which caused her to sit up.  
"Doing a little spying?", Alejandro asked her.  
"A- I just- a dropped my pen! See? No spying, just writing.", Heather said. She then looked at Owen and issued him a ticket for dirty socks as a excuse for being there. She then went back to first class."Hmm. With the way things are going I would expect her and Sierra to both be spying on me by now.", Alejandro thought.  
Later on, the jet kept on landing on the ocean and then rising off it again. Sierra kept looking out the window and asking the same question.  
"Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean? Oh, no we're not. Why are we landing in the middle of the- oh, no we're not.", Sierra said. Courtney, who knew that Chris and Chef could hear her, yelled that she was getting sea-sick. In the plane control room, Chris and Chef just laughed. Suddenly the jet finally stopped and floated on the water. Chris then came on the intercom.  
"Attention all Total Drama passengers! In accordance with emergency landing rules, you will now be shown the nearest exit.", Chris said. Chef then shoved all of the contestants out the jet, except for Heather, who was trying to hold on to her seat cushion. Chef then grabbed her and threw her out with the cushion.  
Once they were in the ocean, DJ started sinking, so she threw the cushion to him and swam to him to ask if he would like to be in a alliance with her team. Alejandro then explained to her that it would have been better to ask DJ that question before giving DJ the cushion.  
Chris then arrived on a boat and explained that the place they were going to, Newfoundland, was his homeland and also that the first part of the challenge was to swim to their team's boat and row the boat to shore. He also explained that DJ would get an outboard motor.  
Once the teams got to their boats, Chris explained the part of the challenge about rowing to the shore and that if they caught some fish on the way, that they would get a reward. Then the boat were off. Well, except DJ's boat. Heather decided to go to DJ's boat to help him also win the challenge so he would join her in an alliance.  
Heather jump into DJ's boat and began trying to make the boat's motor work, while DJ tried to tell her he wanted to lose, but she didn't listen. Chris then explained that they had to sing also and that if someone did not, they would be eliminated. DJ then asked him to start the song because he now knew that all he had to do was not sing so he could go home.

Alejandro: We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!  
Owen: I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!  
Gwen: I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!  
Courtney: Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst! Stroke, stroke, stroke!  
Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy! Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn! (DJ silently shakes his head)  
Tyler: Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!  
Izzy: Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!  
Sierra and Cody: Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!  
Gwen: Courtney, do you see?  
Courtney: Could it be? Steer hard starboard side!  
Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!  
DJ: No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty!

Heather, already happy she had made DJ sing, was even more once she got the motor running. Sadly for her and DJ, they kept on hitting blocks of ice until they reached shore. Chris then explained that Team Victory won. Since Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot was in second and the rest of Heather's team was not there, Heather had to shuck clams as punishment until her team got there, since then the whole team could do it. Also,her team was out.  
Later, the two leftover team were at a table in a wooden house. Chris explained that first Owen and Izzy would have to drink apple cider vinegar, tag Noah and Alejandro to decipher words said by his cousin, who was in the house, and last have Tyler kiss a cod. Tyler got worried when Chris said he had to kiss the cod, "like he means it.". He also explained DJ would have to do it all on his own, but DJ was outside the house.  
"DJ, listen. I've been looking for you.", Heather said.  
"Look, I told you. I'm not joining any alliance.", DJ said then coughed.  
"That is not what this is about. I swear. I just wanted to give you this drink to help that cough of yours.", she said, lying about the drink that was actually apple cider vinegar.  
"Why do you care so much anyway?", DJ asked.  
"Hey, I saved us from the iceberg, didn't I? I care. Now you have to chug the whole thing.", Heather said. DJ then believed her and chug it all. He then ran into the house while grabbing his own neck, looking for water to ease the bad taste. Heather ran in with him and with the apple cider vinegar bottle in her hand.  
"He did it! He drank the vinegar!", Heather yelled.  
Chris, who was next to his cousin said, "wow. Didn't see that coming. Both teams move on to the next part of the challenge! Ready? Take it away, Jerd", Chris said.  
His cousin, Jerd, then said something they could not understand."Uh! I have to go to the bathroom!", Dj said, not realizing that what he had said was the same thing Jerd had said, putting him in the final part of the challenge. Chris told DJ he said the right thing, which made DJ sadly while in the bathroom say that he can just not lose as badly as he wanted to.  
When DJ got to the table, Chris explained to him the last part. When Chef put the fish on the table, Chris said,"and remember DJ. Like you mean it." while Jerd made kissing noises. Jerd then said the next saying for Noah and Alejandro to understand. When they had guessed it, Tyler was handed a fish. Tyler and DJ both could not do it.  
"DJ, look! It's an egyptian symbol. It could be some kind of sign! If you kiss this fish, it might break your curse, and you can stay in the game!", Heather said.  
"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it, Heather. Especially after you tricked me into drinking the vinegar.", DJ said. But Alejandro also talked to him about kissing the cod, so he decided to do it. After Alejandro also convinced Tyler to kiss his cod, Chris told Tyler and DJ to stop and explained that it was a tie.  
Finally, the rest of Team Amazon arrived. "Courtney, where were you!", Heather yelled. Gwen then took the blame for them taking so long.  
"Gwen, I would so vote you off if I was not voting for Sierra!", Heather.  
"Sierra? Why would you vote for Sierra?", Gwen asked. Alejandro then came up behind Heather.  
"Why would you vote for Sierra?", Alejandro asked, very amused. Heather blushed and backed away from him. Chris then explained that because he was happy to be in his homeland, that this was a reward challenge.  
Later on, Sierra was back onto the jet like everyone else and was asleep in loser class. Suddenly, she heard a voice that was not on her team that woke her up, but not anyone else." Who is it?", she asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Note :Sorry for being gone so long, but since I'm having writers block on ASL, I decided to write a short chapter for this (although I'm sure no one is interested, I mean World Tour was so long ago!)

Later on, Sierra was back onto the jet like everyone else and was asleep in loser class. Suddenly, she heard a voice that was not on her team that woke her up, but not anyone else." Who is it?", she asked.

Chris then showed himself. "Hi Sierra", he said.

"Oh, it's just you...I thought it was Alejandro again...", Sierra said, blushing a bit. Chris seemed to be pleased by her blushing.

"I wish, but he is sleeping right now, sleeping like the mega hottie prince that he is."

"Is that so...", Sierra said nervously. Chris, having noticed that, had a small victory in his head.

"_Yes! As long as these two keep it up, the ratings are gonna be bigger than ever! I might as well start buying my own jet right now_!"

"Well, I gotta get back to my hotub right now so...Sleep tight.", after saying that, Chris walked out the room, knowing that Sierra would be thinking of Alejandro the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Note :I own nothing!

The next day, it Team Amazon was was "relaxing" in Economy class (which of course meant that Heather was not pleased).

"Economy can kiss my aching butt! I bet Alejandro is in there right now making DJ feel welcome. That jerk!", Heather said. When Courtney said that by the time they would win themselfs back into First class that it would smell like "dude", Gwen said she would take that over leaks.

Meanwhile, in the Cockpit, Chris noticed that something was wrong.

"Um, are we out of gas?"

"Yeah... 'cause you spent all our gas money!", Chef said, clearly annoyed but Chris' overspending. Chris then grabbed the intercom and started speaking to the castmembers.

"Attention, passengers... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!". As Chris yelled, the jet started to fall. Sierra grabbed on to Cody and everyone started yelling. They could here more yells coming from First class, things like "We're all gonna di-hi-hi-hi-hie!" and "Tell momma I love her!".

Finally they landed. Sierra noticed that there were two bumps in they jet, one bigger than the other. It didn't take the others long to discover who they were. When everyone was outside, Chris and Chef started arguing.

"Two airports, the size of a postage stamp, and he misses both. But somehow, it's my fault!", Chris said, referring to Chef. When Chef yelled back at him, Courtney called for their attention.

"Um, Chris Owen and Izzy need help!"

A while later an ambulance came and picked them up. Chris explained that they would be fine due to travel insurence (in 6 to 8 hours).

When Gwen asked what would happen to the rest of them, Chris decided to anser her.

"Well were out of gas, plane's busted and were broke...But the show must go on! We can't waste any of this! Think of the hits we will get on Cliptube!"

After Chris explained that they were in Jamaica (and how just how broke they were), he told them to meet him at the waterfalls. When they got there, Chris (in a woman's dashiki), explained the challenge.

"Your challenge begins with a dive off beautiful Wherever-we-are Falls into the lagoon far below-"

"Which is full of what, sharks?", Noah said. After Chris corrected him (it was full of electric eels_ and _sharks) , he explained that teams would have to dive in and search for Chef's gold chains.

First up was Cody (Team Amazon) , Tyler (Team Chris) and DJ (Team Victory). As the boys jumped, Cody seemed to maintain his comfedence (until he saw a shark in the water he was about to fall in).

"Go, Cody! You show that shark who's boss!", Sierra yelled. After being repeatedly puched by the shark underwater, Cody headed back up the cliff and tagged Sierra. As Sierra got ready to jump off the cliff, Alejandro complemented her.

"You have wonderful form!"

"What-Ahhhhh!", Sierra yelled as She fell hard into the Noah gave Alejandro a bad look, Heather got mad and moved next to Alejandro and Noah.

"Sierra, focus!", she yelled. She then turned her attention to Alejandro. "You need to leave her alone! I know you just want to win but I won't let you!"

"Oh Heather. Is it not possible that you wan't me to stay away from her because you wan't to be the one to win my heart?". When he said that, Noah rolled his eyes and Heather blushed and walked away.

When Tyler got to the cliff, he jumped back in , instead of tagging his team members. Afterwards Sierra got back up and tagged Heather, who whispered to her "Stop talking to him." After a long time, Gwen jumped in and found the gold chains. Unfortunatley, some eels found her. One of them jumped in the water and saved her.

As he carried her out, his teamate yelled "He's got the chains!". Before Alejandro could put her down, Heather took the chains away.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right!", she yelled. Later on, the team (minus Izzy, Owen and now Gwen) were at the shore.

"Team Amazon, since you won the first chellenge, here's what you get for the second one!", Chris said, showing them the helemats. After showing them the "Bobsled Of Death", and explaining how it works, the teams went up to the start of the bobsled, while he went to force Owen and Gwen to sing a song.

As the teams got to the start, Alejandro noticed that Sierra was giving Cody a crazy look again, so he decided to get her attention back on him.

"Sierra, I hope you won't get hurt on this challenge. I would fell terrible if something happened to you." Even though she said nothing, Sierra blush, which made Heather angry. "Just keep your mouth shut, Sierra!", Heather said to her.

As they were about to compete, they saw Owen starting to run towards them.

"Hey! Wait up, Doc says I'm ok to compete!", Owen yelled before falling down and sliding towards Chris (who was now sitting in a chair by the pool), Chef , Noah, Heather and Courtney. Chris got his megaphone and annoced the Owen was back, making Alejandro sad.

First up was Team Amazon (who's first members for this was Sierra and Cody).

"Bobsleding is so cozy...", Sierra said, but before she could hug Cody, Alejandro said he agreed with her, making her stop in her place. When Chris yelled for them to start, she yelled and they rushed in the course, before making their way to the end (in which they mashed togather on the pool wall). After Team Chris Is Super Mega Hot was done, Team Victory went and came in first place.

In the second round, Team Victory won again. By the third round, DJ knew he could win (atleast until Alejandro "accidently" told him Irene's symbol was not real). Meanwhile, Sierra was with Cody again for the third round.

"We are our only hope...You and me, it's destiny! It's still destiny! Were ready!", Sierra rang out.

"_She makes me so confused. One second I fell bad for her and wish Alejandro would leave her alone...And the next she is acting crazy again and I wan't him to take her away!_", Cody thought to himself.

After they quickly completed the course, and Alejandro and Tyler finsihed it (in which Alejandro made Tyler put his headband on his eyes while he messed up the course a bit), DJ went next in what would be a outrages display of the insanity of a curse (or DJ's fate being controlled by his self esteem, which ever one makes more sense).

Team Victory (which is a very ironic name, as many of them metioned) lost for the last time.


End file.
